


普遍主观意向

by Asinarc



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, Teen Crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 反派总抓Freddy，Billy找了女朋友，反派还抓Freddy。或者说是：Freddy以为Billy有了女朋友。





	普遍主观意向

“哈喽。”Freddy说，因为他永远学不会安静。

他被头朝下倒吊在房顶上，姿势不雅，颠倒的视野里只有一片方向莫辨的水泥色，可能要怪美国历史给这座城市留下太多废弃工厂。

“你好。”Freddy重复，这次是货真价实的打招呼。扛着金属球棒的街头混混看上去挺业余，对付Freddy可足够了。他像只挂在钩子上的烤鸡：腿很疼，头也很疼，不知道是因为充血还是砖头拍在后脑勺上的后遗症。

其中一个用撬棍抵住他的脸，Freddy闻到冰冰凉的金属味。

“别耍花样。”他警告。

“我没有。”Freddy很快地说，“我不敢。”人质存活准则的第一条：审时度势，趋利避害。现在在他脑袋下面放个装满水的水桶，他什么都能说。

他这几个月刚刚摸索出来，人还是要有压力才能进步。

“没必要这样。”Freddy说，“你知道，要是想找他的话，只要站在楼顶大喊‘我要毁灭世界’，他就会立刻出现在你面前。”

他脸上挨了一脚，猝不及防。剧烈的疼痛在片刻之后才由神经传达给大脑，Freddy没来得及叫出声。他不知道鼻子断没断，但嗓子里尝到血。

他希望没有，被自己的血呛死可不是什么好死法。

“你觉得很好笑？”那个人喊，要不是Freddy忙着找呼吸，他准要吐口唾沫。

他讨厌这种人。他们甚至不配被称之为“反派”。

“你们打算合起伙来对付他，是吗？”Freddy说，“你们知道自己对付不了他吧。永远也没可能。”

他连子弹都免疫。这句话他没说出来。他脸上又挨了一脚，他希望鼻子没断没断没断。他没有在挑衅，这是忠告。这些人不明白，不过无所谓。他的嘴里都是血，恶心，他都咽下去了。

“闭嘴。”之前用撬棍抵着他的脸的人说。他把撬棍往前推了推，顶端捅进他的脸，几乎扎穿他的牙床。审时度势，他学过，他毫不怀疑自己会再挨上一脚，他习惯了。

Freddy闭嘴了。

Freddy闭上嘴，又张开。

“虽然你们可能不想听，但我有个小建议。”他含糊地说，生怕他们改变主意，松开绳子，让他头朝下栽进水泥地。

他们互相对视一眼。

“是什么？”另一个绿头发说，笑嘻嘻地。

沙赞的声音从门口传过来。

“放开他。”

“差不多就是这样的建议。”Freddy说，也笑嘻嘻地。他开始咳嗽，总算找回呼吸了。

 

* * *

 

 

“我捡到你的拐杖。”Billy说。

现在他是Billy了，不是那个一只手就能制住一帮小混混的紧身衣侠，连背着Freddy都吃力。Freddy忙着擦鼻血，小心不滴在Billy的卫衣上。他的两条腿都像蚂蚁顺着血管咬，麻得站也站不住，大概人造义肢也就是这种感觉了。

“谢了。”Freddy说，“我不该指望这些家伙把人打晕绑走的时候还记得替我拿上拐杖。

Billy沉默了几秒。

“对不起。”他说。

Freddy这个角度可看不见他的表情。

“什么？”Freddy说，“你吃了我的薯片？”

“什么？”Billy说，“没有！”

“那你道什么歉？”Freddy说，在别人背上挥舞双手不是个好主意，他差点跌下去，幸亏Billy把他抓紧了，“又不是你的错，从你出现在学校午餐桌上的时候就是我的风险了，而且还是我的主意。”

Billy的后背又绷紧了，Freddy能感觉到。

“你知道这个？”

“知道我一个月会被绑架五次？平均一周一次还要多一点？”Freddy问，承认道，“完全把这茬忘得一干二净。”

Billy大声叹气，好像他没有虚荣心似的。他说不过Freddy，只能靠叹气表达情绪。Freddy怀疑认识自己以后对方肺活量都变大不少，但他把这当做是变相恭维。

“你说得对，超级英雄有秘密身份是有原因的。”Billy说。

“现在你又懂超级英雄的知识了？”Freddy嘲笑他。

Billy转头瞪他，好像打算直接撒手，把他扔在地上。但他小心翼翼地把Freddy放下，虚握着他的手肘，确保他站稳。

“清除所有人的记忆？”Billy问，听起来忧心忡忡，“比如《黑衣人》里那种闪光手电。”

“这不是科幻小说，队长。”他想了想，“如果真的有人有的话，那大概是蝙蝠侠。”

“别这么看我。“Billy说，“我不认识蝙蝠侠。”

Freddy遗憾地嗤了一声。

“你可以找个女朋友。”他随口道，“这样下次再被绑走，我就能推荐更佳人选了。”

Billy没回答，让Freddy怀疑这个玩笑是不是过于劣质，尽管他没发现哪里不对。

“他们太菜了。”Freddy过了一会儿说，试图打破尴尬。他后脑勺上的肿块还在一抽一抽地作痛，但。

“是啊。” Billy同意道。Freddy想起那几个人抱头鼠窜的情形，他在短时间内再被人堵在巷子里可能都不会害怕。他们一齐咯咯笑起来，Freddy没管自己痛得要命的鼻子。

 

* * *

 

 

他完全把这件事抛在脑后，直到，你猜怎么着：

Billy听取了他的建议。

阿拉丁神灯能满足三个愿望，其中不包括“我想再许三个愿望”。所以你要深思熟虑，合理分配——前提是你能捡到阿拉丁神灯。

Freddy每天许一百个愿望，借希望于掉下来的眼睫毛，瓶子里的最后一口可乐，，麦当劳的红色吸管。从没花心思期盼它们成真，也不记得自己许过什么愿望。他的人生可能为他实现了一个，结果第二个一语成谶：Billy从不听取他的任何建议。Freddy教他飞行方式，Billy自己就能掌握窍门。

——现在呢，现在他听了！

Cissie是个漂亮的金发妞。她聪明又勇敢，有效地在遇险时为沙赞提供了帮助；她的人缘很好，朋友们都送上祝福。

这些都是推特告诉他的，Freddy知道的还不比推特多。

她很好，对Billy来说她不会年纪太大，也不会让沙赞显得像个恋童癖。八卦小道总有它们的真实性，Freddy通过这些渠道挖掘出不少隐秘的好新闻。

他忙着生气，几乎忘了故事男主角和他合住一屋。

但他有理由生气。他好不容易获得了一手消息的特权，整件事他却没有听到半点风声。他还以为他们无话不谈呢。就算是“你知道吗我今天救了个辣极了的blondie”也该随口提一句吧。

他甚至没期待更多的东西。他和其他数以百计的受害者一样被救下来，沙赞的肱二头肌搭在他的肩膀上，和他一起吃炸得酥脆的洋葱圈，大笑，让他感觉自己还是有朋友，或者说，超级朋友——就已经是狗屎运了。Billy在迟归的时候从窗户钻进来，朝半梦半醒的他打招呼，爬上床之前捏捏他的手指。可能留给他一些不实的虚幻错觉：他以为这是个持续的、不变的常态。

但当天晚上Billy回家的时候，Freddy一个字也没提。

他觉得被背叛，又有种获知别人秘密的恶意快感。很多次他都差点脱口而出，在餐桌上，在刷牙前，在他们躺在床上有一搭没一搭地聊着今天的经历接着笑作一团。问题就在他的嘴边，他没敢问。Freddy不是那种考完试就想知道分数的类型。

往好了想，他终于解脱了！他早就厌倦了。他甚至厌倦他一直以来的兴趣爱好和所有业余生活，就像你不能用你最喜欢的歌当闹钟。这一切都太典型、太无聊、太……让Freddy觉得自己像被关在塔楼的长发公主还有一只会给他唱歌的青蛙。

有青蛙的那个好像不是长发公主，随便吧。

 

* * *

 

 

他没有解脱。他被五花大绑捆在椅子上，就好像所有反派都匪夷所思地热衷于SM Club——说不定能从他们的制服中看出端倪。Freddy要等到秋天才上高中，他甚至还没到法定年龄。

“为什么又来。”Freddy问。

他没问对方，他问的是自己。

“他会来救你的。”女人说，正在用一把看上去相当锋利的蝴蝶刀修着指甲。

我以为你们有了新人选。Freddy不能这样说，他也不愿让无辜的人受伤。

女人的高跟鞋发出有节奏的声响，她弯下腰，刚好和他视线齐平。Freddy的后半句话被呛在鼻子里，后背开始出汗。

不是因为她很美。顺便说，她很美，穿得像在钢管舞俱乐部里的打眼一瞥。是因为她头发里有蛇，摇摇晃晃地探出身，信子快碰到Freddy的脸，发出他不熟悉但绝对代表不详的声响。Freddy没有在这种场景里变成石头，谢天谢地，不过也差不太多。

“他会救所有人。”Freddy说。他听起来瓮声瓮气，都是他受伤的鼻子的错。好在态度足够认真，循循善诱，像是真正的导师，因为——他就是管不住自己的嘴，“就算你绑架一只小猫，威胁把它放在树上，他也照样会应战。超级英雄的责任感。”

之后他应该开个博客专栏，专门教育别人怎么成为超级英雄——或者超级反派。他有的是理论知识，现在甚至有了生活经验。

“我没什么耐心。”女人说，慢条斯理，看他的眼神像要在他的肠子里下蛋。

好耶，Freddy也没什么耐心。他从1数到50，沙赞还没有出现。沙赞只在最后一秒的紧要关头时出现，大概是戏剧性的debuff，前期要让Freddy受苦。像传闻里被推下楼的Lois Lane，有理有据，可信度极高。超人总能接住她。可惜Freddy不是金发*。

他开始觉得恼火了，就像瓶子里的魔鬼，在瓶子里被关了三千年，只想杀死救他的人。Freddy的三千年很短，主要是针对Billy Batson的新仇旧怨。

沙赞破窗而入的时候，在场只有一个人看上去很高兴。

女人露出微笑，夸张口红像嘴角开裂的都市传说。她头发上的蛇都竖起来，欢庆鼓舞，媲美墨西哥或者印度的什么古老节日艺术。

他差一点就没躲开女人扔过来的刀子，因为Freddy在大喊大叫，他看起来愤怒极了。

“我不敢相信你这么见色忘友！”

沙赞——不，这是Billy——说：“你在说什么呢？”

女人的蛇嘶嘶地爬上他的脚踝，沙赞踩瘪了两条蛇的脑袋，甩开一条打算咬住他手臂的。

“Cissie Sommerly！”Freddy自己也很惊讶自己竟然记得全名，“你把我留在这等死，因为你有了女朋友！”

沙赞——Billy——又说：“你在说什么呢？”

看，他在逃避问题。Freddy想，他的火气没了，烧成一小团，剩下的灰烬是他的自尊心。“我没什么可说的了。”Freddy说。

“我在说。”被晾在一旁的女人开口道。她的语气甜蜜，看上去暴跳如雷。头上的蛇都张开嘴，露出盛满毒液的尖牙。

沙赞两边看了看。他比了一个暂停的手势，不知道对谁，Freddy不打算接纳。“我们可以等会再谈。”

 

* * *

 

 

如果Billy想要做什么事，他就一定一定一定要做成。Freddy觉得他百分百是偏执狂。他晚饭多吃了一个小时，添了三份意大利面，Rosa觉得他病了。因为Billy要和他“谈谈”。

Freddy原本打算拒绝和他沟通，但他从否认阶段到愤怒阶段过渡得太快，失去了保持沉默的良机。“你甚至没告诉我！”他对Billy大喊。

“我不知道！我救了她，现在所有人都觉得我在和她约会了！”Billy说，他怒气冲冲，又莫名其妙，“你还在为这种事对我大喊大叫！”

“噢。”Freddy说，“对不起。”

“我不敢相信你竟然觉得我在和人约会还没告诉你！”现在轮到Billy大喊大叫。

因为Freddy是他最好的朋友。Freddy知道。他心里有个地方重重地沉下去了，又悬在半空，半悲半喜地漂浮着。

“我还以为你知道呢！”Billy说，他看上去气得不轻。

Freddy觉得胃疼。他晚上吃得太多了。他知道什么？他又不敢问了。要是Billy现在给了他另一个真正约会的人名，他保不准要吐出来。

“Courtney Whitmore？”Freddy猜。对，另一个最近总出现在他们附近的金头发。她也很漂亮，连带着对Freddy的态度都很热情。如果非是她的话，也没什么不可以。他们很般配。Freddy可以躲起来偷偷伤心欲绝。不是说他没做过这种事。

他的手心里全是汗，他试图隐蔽地在裤子上擦了擦。

Billy看上去很警惕。

“你喜欢她？”他问。

Freddy赶紧否定。

“没有。”Billy叹气——又在叹气：“我没有在和任何人约会。”

“唔。”Freddy说，“就算有的话，反正你会告诉我是吧。”

“我会。”Billy说，意味深长地盯着他。

Freddy有点紧张，他有不好的预感。

“所以你有打算了。”Freddy说，他有点上不来气，他的鼻子还没痊愈，呼吸的间隙隐隐作痛，“是我认识的人吗？”

“你闭嘴吧。”Billy喃喃，他看上去特别挫败。Freddy毫无头绪，他不应该是挫败的那个吗，“我恨你，我会后悔的。”

“真的是我认识的人。”Freddy说。完了，他想，“是Mary吗，千万别告诉我是Mary。我会尴尬至死，在早餐桌上摔盘子。”

Billy凑过去吻了他。

“哦。”Freddy说。

“要是我和谁约会的话，我肯定会告诉你。”Billy说，“但现在不知道那个人想不想和我约会。”

他面无表情，但抓着Freddy肩膀的手在微微发抖。Billy从来不发抖。Billy运筹帷幄，信心十足。是百分百的偏执狂。

Freddy笑起来，他突然放松下来。

“听从来自你最好朋友的建议。”Freddy说，“我觉得他会。”

他把Billy拉过来，接着亲吻他。

 

 

END

 

* 没有Lois Lane是金发

* 列出的人名全是Billy Batson的漫画女友


End file.
